Welcome Home
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Bumi comes home on leave. Honumi fluff, Avatar family sweetness. Kind of long but stick with me! Review! Rated for some themes.


Sweet fluffy Honumi fluff, I own nothing, reviews would be nice

Kind of family-centric but has the pairing, kind of long but stay with me!

Headcanon:When he would come home from duty, Honora would always sneak into Bumi's room during the night and be with him alone.

The ship's anchor dropped into the water as the whistle blew. The soldiers of the United Forces looked out upon the shore, the sky a certain purple color that blended with the dark blue of the ocean. The sun, only having just woken up, shed a faint light on the beach, on the family members who had come home on leave. Bumi had risen early that morning, even before the sun did. He knew that today he would be starting a much needed vacation, and a much awaited reunion with the ones he loves most. He had been leaning over the silver rails of his ship reminiscing about what he would be coming home to.

He would be seeing his parents, this time for longer than just a few days, he desperately missed his mother's cooking - food on this ship wasn't exactly wonderful. He missed seeing his father everyday, the way they would practice combat together when he was first getting settled in the army was a memory he hoped to recreate. He missed his siblings - even though he would never admit it - any time he heard waterbending or heard a gust of wind, he would think of them. He also missed his extended family, the way Lin would pelt at him with rocks, or the way Uncle Sokka would toss the boomerang around with him, or the knives Aunt Mai would throw at him when he asked for her help with training. Although, the one person he missed most of all was his beloved princess.

He had only been able to see her for a week last time he was on leave, a crisis in the North Pole had made him cut his already brief visit short. But this time he was on leave for a whole 2 months, and this time, he would devote most of his time to her. He hoped she would be there to meet him as he got off the boat; one long look into those gold gems after so long would make him ecstatic. He was wrapped in fatigue, a hard days work the previous day still hung in his bones, and he desperately longed for his bed - along with his mother's noodles and his princess sitting with him. He thought of Honora until the boat docked onto the beach; the commander walked off and saw his father out in the distance. Bumi saw his soldiers off before going over to his father, who was standing alone. He didn't understand, every time he came home everyone had come to greet him, he was confused and very worried.

"Hey! How are you Bumi? It's good to have you home son!" Aang said as he trapped Bumi into a bone crushing hug.

"Great, Dad. Thanks. Where is everyone?" Bumi asked as his father let him go.

"I may have told them the wrong time for when your ship was coming. I thought it would be a fun surprise." Aang explained as they walked towards Appa.

"That'll be one for the ages! You'll give everyone a heart attack before they even have breakfast!" Bumi laughed and his father joined in.

"Is everyone at the house?" Bumi asked as they boarded Appa together.

"Yes, they stayed up all night talking about how good it is that you'll be home for so long." Aang said settling onto Appa's neck.

"Honora too?" Bumi asked his father from the saddle.

Aang smiled to himself while his back was turned to his son and he lifted Appa off the ground before saying, "Of course, she was the most excited."

Bumi smiled and leaned back on Appa's saddle, deciding to take a quick nap before they reached home. He dreamt of Honora at his house, running into his arms as soon as they landed. He spun her around, looked into her eyes and gave her a long, deep kiss that he has wanted to give her since the moment he left the last time he saw her. Aang looked back at his oldest child, sleeping on Appa's saddle like a little boy again; Aang smiled again - turning his attention back to the skies and continued flying home.

They reached the main house on the island when Aang shook Bumi to wake him up. Bumi finally opened his eyes and got up off of Appa's saddle and with his father's help, landed his feet on the ground.

"You okay?" Aang asked as he saw Bumi walking a little sideways.

"Yea, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired is all. Lieutenants came yesterday and decided that everyone needed a last minute training session before our leave. I can still feel it." Bumi said as he gripped his knees , face screwed up in pain.

"Well why don't we get some caffeine in you? That ought to wake you up." Aang suggested as he put an arm around Bumi's shoulders and led him into the house.

Once inside, Aang put the tea on the kettle to heat up while Bumi took a peice of bread and spread butter all over it. Aang chuckled at his son's old eating habits when he heard the sound of the kettle. Aang poured the tea just as Bumi finished his bread.

"So when does everyone think the ship is coming in?" Bumi asked before he took a sip of the tea.

"Around noon." Aang said and Bumi laughed when he saw it was only 7 AM.

"See, you're looking more alive already!" Aang said when he saw the color return into Bumi's face.

"Yea I guess the caffeine really did the trick huh?" Bumi said as Aang poured more tea.

Bumi and Aang laughed and talked for the rest of the morning. Hours passed as Bumi told his father about the training he had insued, along with the training he directed. He told him of all the things he had seen - often stating that he wished he hadn't seen some things. Aang told him stories of everyone and everything he missed at home and made him laugh. They had gone through three kettles of tea when the clock striked 11 AM and sounds could be heard of people waking up.

"Well here we go." Aang said with a smile as Bumi went to stand next to his father to get ready for the surprise.

"Well it looks like everyone is up and ready to...NO! YOU'RE EARLY!" Katara said as she came downstairs, on sight of her oldest child Katara ran over and hugged him.

"What are you doing here already? EVERYONE COME INTO THE KITCHEN! You were supposed to come at...you! You tricked us didn't you?!" Katara said, pointing an accusatory finger at Aang.

"Well maybe I thought it would be fun." Aang said with a sly smile and a pat on his son's shoulder.

"Katara what's going on?" "What's with all the yelling?" "What's in the kitchen now?" Aang could make out the mumbles of the unsuspecting people coming into the kitchen. They all froze at once when they saw Bumi standing there. Bumi was first attacked with hugs from Sokka and Toph, then his siblings and Zuko. Mai and Iroh came afterwards, along with Lin and his mother again.

"I told you it would be a wonderful surprise." Aang joked as Bumi put an arm around Sokka.

"I never doubted you for a second Dad." Bumi said with a smile.

"How are you even here right now? Weren't you supposed to get here at noon?" Tenzin asked.

"Dad, you must tell them your devious ways." Bumi said with a small wink and all eyes turned to Aang.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone if Bumi was here when you all woke up." Aang said with a smile.

"How long have you been here?" Zuko asked.

"Since about 7." Bumi answered, taking a sip of tea again.

Everyone made a disgruntled sound and Toph hit Aang's shoulder rather forcefully. All stopped when they heard a small squeal come from the stairs. Honora came running and jumped on Bumi, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him hard and wrapped her legs around his waist. Bumi hugged her with a great force, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled back far enough to kiss him deeply. Pulling back she let her grip on him go and slip to her feet but he kept his arm around her fiercely.

"How are you here right now?" Never mind I don't care, as long as you're here." Honora said as she kissed him again and leaned into his side when they pulled away.

"Good to have you back Boom." Lin said as she snuggled up to Tenzin. The romantic reunion made her feel particularly loving.

"Good to be back. I missed being on solid ground for longer than a few days." Bumi said as Toph laughed.

"What was war like?" "Do you have any cool scars?" "Were you safe" "Was there ever an ambush?" Bumi heard the dizzying array of questions and put a stop to them.

"STOP. Okay, war is interesting. Like nothing you have ever seen or think it would be, nothing I really want to describe in detail. I have one bad cut but it's not so badass. Yes we were always safe and no, no ambushes, thankfully. Well not many." Bumi said with definition.

"Now if you will all excuse me, Im going to go sit down." Bumi continued making his way towards the old couch in the living room. Bumi settled into the couch, feeling at home again.

"I thought the tea helped." Aang said, cleaning up in the kitchen.

"I'm more awake now, it didn't help the pain." Bumi explained and Aang nodded.

"Pain?" Katara, Honora and Kya said all at once.

"Lieutenants came in yesterday and ordered a bone crushing training session for everyone, including me." Bumi said with a wince.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Honora said as she came to sit next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not necessary mother, Kya, really it's not a bruise, it's just sore. I'm sure it will be better tomorrow." Bumi said as both his mother and sister went to take out their healing water.

"Why don't we all sit around while you tell us some of the things you came across?" Iroh suggested and Bumi nodded in relief.

"That sounds like fun." Tenzin said as he and Lin went to get the tea.

Bumi told everyone stories like he had told his father, the new experiences he had and all the new people he saw. At Lin and Toph's request, he went a little in depth into a particularly bloody battle that took place in the South Pole. He told stories all through out the day before everyone got dressed up to go out for dinner. Honora sat at Bumi's side again, leaning into his side, so happy that he was actually here with her instead of just in his letters. She snuggled into the warmth of his body as he continued to enthrall the family with stories.

"War sounds pretty interesting. Actual army stuff, maybe we should give that a shot? What do you day guys?" Sokka joked but Bumi was quick to jump in.

"No you don't Uncle, trust me. I don't regret one bit my decision to enlist and to stay as long as I have but, as I was telling Dad earlier, there are some things I wished I could unsee. Organized army control is a good thing but you don't want to see some of the things that go on in battles these days. I'm sure you have seen some horrible things, but with all this new technology things have gotten much worse. Don't even think about it Uncle please." Bumi said with a sudden seriousness and everyone stopped. Tenzin told a joke and got the whole table feeling light hearted again. Honora was a little offset by Bumi's statement but was too busy planning on her night alone with Bumi later on.

One of Honora's favorite things to do was to be with Bumi alone. But whenever he came home from duty, everyone else wanted a piece of him too; so Honora developed an idea. Late at night when everyone had retired to their own rooms for the night, Honora would quietly tip toe down the hallway to Bumi's room and spend the night with him - no interruptions, no craziness, just them. As the dinner wound down, Honora's plans for their evening became complete. As the group flew on Appa to go back to the house, Honora leaned into the arm Bumi had around her waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. They reached the house and everyone separated to their own rooms. Honora laid awake in Kya's room until she was able to see the moonlight reflect onto the floor. She carefully got up and made her way to her desired destination.

"I thought you were tired?" She joked when she saw him sitting on his bed wide awake.

"I was but there was a lot of caffeine in those drinks. We don't get stuff like that on the ship. I'm probably going to be up for hours and crash." Bumi said with a laugh as he patted the spot next to him for her to sit down.

"Well that's fine with me." Honora said as he sat next to him, leaving kisses all over his neck.

"Princess..come over here." Bumi said breathlessly as he pulled her into his lap so he could catch her lips. He kissed her deeply for a few moments before pulling back.

"That's all I've wanted to do since I got off the ship." Bumi told her as he slid his hand along her porcelain cheek, taking in the flush - that he had caused - that resided in them.

"I'm so happy you're home. No interruptions, no work, just you and me and the beautiful moonlight." Honora said, cuddling up to him.

"Were you okay at dinner? You got really serious really fast. Did something happen out there?" Honora asked as Bumi ran a hand down her back.

"Yeah everything is alright, I just don't want anyone I love anywhere near what I do. It's not as clean cut as everyone thinks. There are some things I truly wish I could unsee." Bumi explained.

"Like what?" Honora said as she moved to straddle him.

"I've seen people literally blown to pieces, cities destroyed and soldiers killed. It not something I would recommend seeing voluntarily." Bumi said pushing some stray stands of hair off her forehead.

"That sounds horrible. I'm sorry you had to see all that." Honora said sadly as she hung her head down.

"Hey, " Bumi said as he brought a hand to her chin, lifting her head up.

"Now that's what I've wanted to see all day." Bumi said as he looked into her gold eyes, poking at her nose.

Honora blushed again as she kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. Bumi pulled her closer to him, kissing her back with a great force. They separated after a while and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I'm so happy to be back here with you. I missed you so much." Bumi said looking into her eyes.

"Me too, I remember counting down the days until today, when I could be with you again." Honora said, grazing her fingertips along his cheek.

Bumi kissed her cheek and hugged her hard, pulling her against him before tickling her sides.

"Bumi...stop! I-I...can't breathe!" Honora said through fits if giggles. When he smoothed his hands over her sides, she let out a yawn.

"You tired?" Bumi asked her.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. I wanted to stay up all night with you but I don't think I can." Honora said, eyes heavy.

"That's alright, as long as you're here." Bumi said he repositioned them so they were lying down with the princess curled up against him.

"Sleep Princess, I love you." Bumi told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too. Welcome home." Honora said with a smile, leaning up to press a final chaste kiss to his lips before returning her head to it's reserved spot on his chest, closing her eyes before falling asleep.

As Bumi held her close to his body, he kissed her forehead once more before the crash from the caffeine overtook his bones and he fell asleep as well. He really couldn't think of a better welcome back.


End file.
